Comic's Apartment (Fictional Location)
This is a Fictional Location with in the universe of My 2 Bits Ponyville street morning.jpg|Exterior Comic's/Serif's Apartment ponyville Stormy.jpg|Exterior of Comic's/Serif's Apartment (stormy) Wall 2.0.jpeg|inside Comic's Apartment (most walls) Sans Serif Wall.png|Inside Sans Serif's Apartment (My 2 Bucks Universe) Comic's Apartment/Coolman's Apartment Comic's apartment is where 90% of his reviews take place. It is an enchanted apartment and so it exists both online and in the real world, some room existing in an odd combination of both. Due to a side effect of the spell that did this, if a wall is painted all the walls change to that color. it is currently a gradience of aqua to green (Past Colors: Black, Green, Red & Green, and red tinted; Future colors: green and aqua with lines down the center). Also the online portion is ever expanding allowing for new rooms as needed or at random. Since the same spell was used at Comic's previous apartment in Manehatten that he shared with Coolman Stan, so the apartments are linked over the internet. Each online wall is part of Comic's Channel's 4th wall. Known Locations The Review Room The room where almost all the reviews happen. This is the place that comonly changes the color of the entire apartment because Comic needs the wall to change for a review. *'The Review Wall' - The wall in this room has been enchanted to desplay a picture repersentation of your thoughts. With extra magic it can become a computer screen or project an image form one's subconscious. **'The Laser Defense System' - for Comic's version of this wall, there are supposedly 666 lasers hidden in the wall as a means of defense for his channel. They were installed by Jet and thus only Jewt has the codes to activate them. Once activated by a Lever of Randomness must be pulled to power them on. Unfortunately they have really bad aim. *'The Camera' - The camera is the audience's POV. Able to zoom in and out on comandd. Tends to have a mind of its own and will switch settings at random. *'Levers of Randomness' - A direct reference to "The Emperor's New Groove." It is a set of 2 levers that change what the effect every time they are used. These levers may not exist in Serif's Apartment. **First use ***1st lever dropped an anvil on Comic's head ***2nd lever opened a trap door beneath Det. Dick Gumshoe, unfortunately it lead to right above Comic's head **Second use ***1st lever launched the lever puller (The Ponyville Critic) across the room. ***2nd lever activated The Laser Defense System **Third use ***1st lever opened a trap door beneath Comic sending him to Emerald Comet's Channel ***2nd lever was never pulled. **Fourth use ***1st lever opened the roof of Comic's apartment ***2nd lever was never pulled, likely closed the roof. *'Time Lever' - A lever cobbled together in seconds by Jet from scraps left by Shark's Library TARDIS repairs. Somehow it has the ability to send any pony in contact with the lever through time either forward or backward. The more forceful and farther the lever is pushed the more difficult it is to pull it upright and the faster time moves by. TARDIS Landing Zone a room adjacent to the review room is a designated landing space for Shark's or any other TARDIS's in the rift. The SERC Room This room was created solely to house the SERC. It is also the only room large enough to host a party in. The wall directly in front of the SERC has a secret passage that leads to the refrigerator in the Kitchen. The passage was created when Robin0928 was jettisoned from the SERC, through the wall and though the back of the fridge. The hole was never fixed, only covered up to hide it. *'The Super Easy Rift Connector 9000' - Commonly referred to as the SERC 9K or simply the SERC. A very crude and chaotic way of accesing and traveling. The Rift. It used to be able to cross to alternate realities too. It was constructed by the Flim Flam Brothers and consists of a reverse engeneered rift door and an Equestria Girls mirror (don't ask how they got either part). Upon installation it exploded forcefully pulling Countess Rose to Comic's channel causing the 1st collab of My 2 Bits. In an attempt to fix it it exploded again following a triple laser strike from Jet Fever. It did eventually get fix enough to work, but now it turns on by its self, redirects teleportation spells and a whole slew of unintended things that usually result in a collab. During Sans Serif's occupation of Comic's apartment during the My 2 Bits season 1 finally, Serif repaired it to full working condition (and again following Manhattan Mysteries Part 2), but the slew of chaotic effects are still present, likely from when the inter-universal device was removed by Jet. Internet_Dock.exe This oddly named room is the only room without a channel 4th wall. It allows for the safe mooring of the SS Plot Convenience. This room doesn't exist in Serif's apartment since Serif has no SS Plot convenience. *'The SS Plot Convenience' - A ship with the power of plot convenience. Its most notable power is to sail the internet like an ocean. Contains a version of the Review Room called the Review Deck with a Review Wall called the Review Sail. It also has many other handy features like Auto-pilot, las canons and the ability to reform after being destroyed. Comic's Bedroom This is where Comic Sleeps at night. There is an unmade bed, a frame for fan art, a closet and a pile of dirty clothes (many shades of blue tank tops). There is also a secret passage entrance under his bed that connects to a Nondescript Room...for some reason. Jet's Bedroom No description of what it looks like on the inside, but the door is red, bears his cutie mark and a set of horns drawn on it. It is the only room with defined purpose in its hallway. Gumeshoe's Bedroom Not a confirmed location, It is where Detective Gumshoe lives. Coolman Stan's Bedroom The bedroom occupied by Coolman. It is marked by a light blue door with wings carved into it and his cutie mark. It has a bed made with blue covers, a night stand with a globe on it, 3 posters on the wall, and all of Coolman's musical equipment. It is the only room with defined purpose in its hallway. * Coolman's Channel - He posts music so it isn't really a physical location. Guest Bedroom Described as being down the hall to the left. Any guest staying on Comic's channel that isn't also a roommate stays in this room. Kitchen A standard issue kitchen with a table and a refrigerator. There is a secret passage from the refrigerator to the SERC Room. The passage was created when Robin0928 was jettisoned from the SERC, through the wall and though the back of the fridge. The hole was never fixed, only covered up to hide it. Bathroom There are several scattered across the many unexplored rooms, but it may just mean that more than one door leads to the bathroom. Nondescript Room This room, among many, has no defined purpose yet. *'The One with the Sealed Door' - A Nondescript Room shown in Episode 31 of My 2 Bits that was used to lock up Comic and Critic. It has a secret passage entrance in it that connects to Comic's Bedroom, but the main door to this room is sealed with magic. Secret Passages There are a series of secret passages in the online portion of the apartment, though others can be created in offline portions though other means such as not fixing a hole in the wall. *Entrances can be found in: **'Comic's Bedroom' ***under his bed **'a' Nondescript Room, The One with the Sealed Door ***on the left wall. **'Kitchen' ***Back of the refrigerator (formally a hole caused by Robin0928) **'SERC Room' ***Wall directly in front of the SERC (formally a hole caused by Robin0928) Unexplored Space Due to a side effect of the spell that created the online half of Comic's apartment, it is ever expanding and creating new rooms as needed or at random. Most of these rooms and hallways have yet to be explored. Once they do, they'll be added above. Serif's Apartment Serif's apartment is where all of Serif's reviews take place prior to crossing universes. Like Comic's apartment, Serif's apartment is also enchanted to exist both online and off line. It likely shares many, if not all the same rooms and locations. Two major differences are the walls are a green to aqua gradience, and it isn't linked to an alternate version of Coolman's apartment in Manehattan. Known Locations The Review Room The room where all the reviews happen prior to crossing over to Comic's universe. *'The Review Wall' - The wall in this room has been enchanted to desplay a picture repersentation of your thoughts. *'The Camera' - The camera is the audience's POV. Able to zoom in and out on comandd. Tends to have a mind of its own and will switch settings at random. The WERA Room This room was created solely to house the WERA. It is also the only room large enough to host a party in. *'The Sans Serif Wicked Efficient Rift Accessor 10000' - Referered to as the WERA 10K or WERA. It is the alternate reality version of the SERC used and created by Sans from a rift door and an EQG mirror. He uses it to access and invade Comic's reality. Serif's Bedroom This is where Serif Sleeps at night. it has never been shown, but likely looks exactly like Comic's room. Unexplored Space Due to a side effect of the spell that created the online half of Serifs apartment, it is ever expanding and creating new rooms as needed or at random. Most of these rooms and hallways have yet to be explored. Once they do, they'll be added above. Behind the Scenes Trivia * The original wall was black because there actually wasn't a image used for the wall * The solid green wall was a recolor of KP's solid Purple wall, just so it would be the right size * The real reason for all the walls being the same is out of laziness. Comic didn't feel like commissioning more walls. * Despite the simplicity of the current wall (As well as Serif's Wall and the Holiday wall) it was in fact a commission from Countess Rose * The Wall used when Comic travels 50 years into the future was made by Comic while experimenting in photoshop. * Jet's Wall was created with a video effect. * Countess Rose also made the SS Plot Convenience Prop, Review Deck set and Comic's Kitchen set. * MoombaTroopa made the SERC, the WERA, Comic's Bedroom set, blank hallway set, Jet Hallway set, Coolman door always set, and separate doors to make a hallway. * The Exterior Shots of Comic's/Serif's apartment are drawn by Manga Kamen and are based on a piece by SelenaEde. Category:Alphabetical Category:Fictional Location